


Seeing Red

by MuffinStar



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Bakes, M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinStar/pseuds/MuffinStar
Summary: Crowley is dramatic and Arizaphale is his usual self except he can now cook and bake.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
This is all based on a tumblr prompt: Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks the dead in the eyes. Their voice is quite and tense, their anger is barely restrained. “Who did this to you?”
> 
> This is written in omnipresent. Crowley and Aziraphale are like they were in the TV series just a little fluffier, so they are cluelessly in love with each other. Lol… I OWN NOTHING; ALL CREDIT GOES ESLEWHERE RESPECTFULLY. I wrote this for my best friend in mind.

Crowley swaggered into Anathema’s cottage in his usual dramatic way because his longtime companion, Aziraphale, was there. Why? Crowley hadn’t the faintest; all the demon cared about was his angel was there.

  
As Crowley crossed the cottage entrance, he was greeted with the smell of someone cooking and… baking. He gave a slight nod of recognition when he heard commotion coming from the kitchen. “There you are, Angel,” Crowley murmured only to himself. He stalked straight for the kitchen only to stop once he saw Aziraphale. Crowley’s being froze as he saw his angel with splotches of what appeared to him to be blood-like substance on Aziraphale’s face and clothes. His mind went immediately to the worst. Crowley lowered his face slightly to allow his sunglasses to slide down his nose, so he can get a better look. He walked hypnotized on the blood-like substance on the angel.

  
At this point, the angel recognized that his longtime companion was there with him. He threw on his usual cheery smile and started to say, “Hel-.” Yet all words died in his throat when he saw the thunderous look on the demon’s face. Aziraphale’s smile was replaced with a look that was a mix of intrigue and confusion. “Crowley…?” he called to his friend softly. He watched Crowley’s eyes glow like hell fire as his companion approached him.

  
Abandoning all thought of personal space, Crowley cornered Aziraphale to the edge of Anathema’s kitchen counter until they were about less than a foot from each other. Aziraphale’s eyes never left Crowley’s. Crowley’s eyes searched his friends face until returning to those heavenly blue eyes. The demon reached up and gently placed his fingers on Aziraphale’s cheek.

Aziraphale was taken back by the action, but only showed it in his eyes by widening them slightly.

  
“Who did this to you, angel?” Crowley said in a calm but shaking voice. As he said this, he swiped some of the blood red substance from the corner of the angel’s mouth. He held up his index figure for Aziraphale to examine.

  
Aziraphale’s eyes went to the finger, and his eyes softened. His cheery grin returned. “Oh my… I must have gotten some raspberry preserve on myself by accident. I did rather create a mess...” he rambled on.

  
After a pause that allowed Crowley to process what the angel said, his fiery mood left him, and he was left standing there shocked and frozen.

  
Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and guided the finger to Crowley’s mouth. “See for yourself,” the angel gently said.

  
Still in shock, Crowley absentmindedly did what Aziraphale said. The sweet tartness of the raspberry awoke Crowley to his senses. He could smell the baking treats. Crowley’s eyes blinked a couple times before quickly flicking to the left and right of Aziraphale. He saw scattered ingredients and recipes. When his eyes returned to the angels, he realized how close he was. The demon took a step back taking the finger out of his mouth embarrassed. Aziraphale watched his friend’s face reddened a bit with a calm smile on his face.

  
“Well, you nearly gave me a heart attack, angel, standing there with--,” Crowley muttered gesturing to Aziaphale’s face. Seeing the angel’s amused face, Crowley reddened even more replying what just happened in his head. Crowley turned his heels and marched right out of the kitchen clearly too embarrassed to conversate anymore.

  
Aziraphale watched him go with a look of light humor. “I’ll let you know when it’s all done. You’ll be invited for tea,” he said softly.  
“I heard that,” Crowley still embarrassed shouted from the other room, “And I’ll have red wine instead, angel.”

  
“How could I forget.” Aziraphale called back smiling. 1

  
~

  
Anathema was at the kitchen table in the corner watching this all unfold and transpire. She simply went back to drinking her tea.

  
~~  
END  
~~

  1. Now we are going to assume seeing the one you love with what at first glance appears to be blood make one forget themselves and their sense of smell to play along with the story.


End file.
